


白河夜船 1

by tototokyo



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototokyo/pseuds/tototokyo
Kudos: 1





	白河夜船 1

我们之间的缱绻爱意

就像海浪潮水

在这个夏天结束前

就会褪去。

数原龙友第三次在海边见到这个削瘦的神秘高个男子。

他总是出现在没什么游客的清晨，或者傍晚。

男子一直穿着一件洗的发白的短袖衬衫，海风常常把他的衬衫吹的鼓起。

他赤着脚，肆意让海浪拍打淹没着脚踝，而他就一直站着，一动不动地望着海面。

数原龙友带着冲浪板故意经过他的身边。

冲浪板划过了他的衣角，男人抬起头和龙友对视。

那是一双可以装满湘南星辰的大眼，数原龙友莫名慌乱地退后了几步。

“对。。对不起。”

“没关系。”男子带着浅笑转过头去，并没有多看他一眼。

数原龙友故意在他发呆的那块海域冲了很久的浪，直到天色完全暗沉。

上岸的时候那个男人已经不在了。

数原和伙伴在海边合租了一间小屋，整个暑假都泡在了这里。

晚上他们照例在海边烤肉喝酒，弹吉他打牌。

吵吵闹闹，开开心心。

数原躺在沙滩椅上，看着天空中的星星，又想到那个神秘的男人。

“请问，你们还有啤酒吗？”脑中的男人突然现身，吓的龙友从沙滩椅上翻倒在地。

数原有些尴尬地站起来拍了拍身子。

“有的，你要几罐？”

“三。。。不，还是四罐吧。”

数原拿到啤酒后小跑回到片寄身边。

“吃吗？刚刚烤好的。”数原左手递过来一个大盘子，上面的香肠鸡翅散发着诱人的炭烤香气。

男子有些吃惊，随即露出了一个微笑。

“你也是到这里来度假的吗？以前好像没有见过你。”

“我叫数原龙友，是大学冲浪社的，我们每年暑假都来这里。”

对方只是微笑地倾听，数原絮絮叨叨向他介绍起了这里。

“我是上周刚来的，请多关照。”

默默喝完啤酒后，男人主动收拾了垃圾，很快就离开了。

数原再次躺在椅子上的时候，才发现刚刚都是自己在说话，对方仅仅自报了姓名。

那个叫片寄凉太的男人的脸，真是好看啊。

数原迷迷糊糊地想着，很快睡着了。

他又在那里。

今天天空乌云密布，几只海鸟不停在上空盘旋，预示着大雨的将至。

他却还是站在相同的地方。

那个叫片寄的男人虽然站在原地一动不动，却像极了一场流动的电影。

数原有点不敢走近，感觉一旦过去，就会被卷进什么未知的剧幕。

而他连自己会分配到什么角色都无所获悉。

可是他被吸引，不由自主。


End file.
